


i grabbed your hands, you gave me it all

by merewiowing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merewiowing/pseuds/merewiowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia takes her wife along for a trip to the forest, and they get... distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i grabbed your hands, you gave me it all

Overall, Sumia does not mind the current state of affairs, but she had not planned for it in the slightest.

 

Cordelia's birthday is in two days, and Sumia planned to bake her friend her favourite kind of pie - raspberry - as she has done for the past few years. It was a small tradition between the two of them, like Cordelia bringing her pressed flowers from more far-away missions, and she didn't intend to break it this year. And before she made the pie, she had to gather the fruits.

Furthermore, it only made sense to invite Robin along - just a few days ago, her wife had said she can't stand sitting in a stuffy room with stacks of papers anymore. Chrom's upcoming coronation kept her busy with planning, and when Sumia asked if she'd like to join her, Robin basically jumped at the opportunity.

And that's how they had found themselves in the forest clearing, a spot that has served Sumia well many times. The raspberry bushes were small, but plentiful, and the fruit redder than any other she's seen. The weather was better than she expected it to be, too - very warm, but just windy enough for the heat not to be exhausting. The shade of the trees helped, as well.

 

All in all, everything was perfect.

 

She wouldn't be able to say when it went - well, not _wrong_ , everything was still _very good_ , Sumia would be hard pressed to say she wasn't enjoying herself - in a different direction. Maybe it was when Robin stopped picking the fruit and ate a few instead, and after Sumia chided her, she just smiled broadly and offered some berries to Sumia as well. Maybe it was earlier, when Sumia was thinking that the clearing was quiet and almost intimate, and how she and Robin hadn't spent much time together recently. Maybe it was a bit later, when Robin kissed her, with her lips sticky and sweet with juice.

It didn't matter much how, but at some point, Robin pulled Sumia down onto the grass, and Sumia -

 

Sumia's basket is tossed to the side, and she knows some of the raspberries have spilled out of it. It doesn't matter, there is much more where they came from. All she worries about (though not much, Robin is always good at distracting her) is that maybe some birds would come to peck at them. But all she can hear is Robin's heavy breathing as she kisses her neck; no bird cries, no flutters of wings.

She didn't notice when her palms got dirty with juice, but now when she touches Robin - grips her shoulders, trails her fingers over her collarbones, slips one hand under Robin's shirt - she sees there are faint but noticeable streaks of red on Robin's skin. They smell sweet, and Sumia likes them, likes seeing herself leave some mark on her wife's skin. She wonders if Robin's fingers leave similar stains on her.

She hears Robin moan softly, and looks up at her. She's beautiful like this, without her usual composure, her eyes almost closed, her silver hair spilling on the grass. Sumia would be content to sit and just watch her like this forever.

She sits up, straddling Robin, and almost absentmindedly brushes her hair from her face. It sticks to it; there must be juice on it, too, from where Robin touched her. Or kissed her; Robin's lips are no less red and sticky than her fingers. Sumia looks at them now, carefully. She sees that even her teeth are a little red.

Robin looks up at her, and Sumia can tell her wife's impatient. The look in her eyes is almost hungry. Her eyes, and her red mouth, Sumia never wants to tear her gaze from them.

 

(But for a blink in the eye, between one breath and another, she looks at Robin and she sees something, something _almost_ \--)

 

"Come here," Robin breathes, reaching out to put her hand on the back of Sumia's head. Sumia smiles and gladly obliges her.

**Author's Note:**

> covers face in hands, how do people write anything more than Slightly Risqué without dying
> 
> there's a famous polish poem titled 'w malinowym chruśniaku' about a couple who get up to Things in a raspberry bush. it's in, like, every high school text book. you read a poem about Sexy Raspberry Picking at seventeen and you never see the fruit in the same way. (the title is a loose translation of a line from the poem, since i haven't been able to find a proper one.)
> 
> prompt: 7, _you burn me_.


End file.
